lilycovefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsay
Status Overview 'Season 1' In "Hello Campers" Lindsay was placed on the Screaming Gophers. In the next episode in "See You Down There Part I" Lindsay does not understand the concept of camp and so Gwen calls her dumb. She also forgets to bring a bathing suit and Gwen states that she is definetly a dummy. In "See You Down There Part II" Lindsay's team loses but she lands safe with Tyler but gets his name wrong for Taylor. Tyler talks to Lindsay in "Can You Stand The Sleep?" until she falls asleep and he comments how cute she looks in her sleep. In the next episode in "Dodgebrawl" Lindsay starts out sitting. In the second round, Lindsay asks Gwen what to do with the dodgeball and she tells her to throw it at somebody. Lindsay then throws the ball at Gwen, eliminating her own teammate from the challenge. In the final round, Lindsay cheers Tyler on when he knocks out the opposing team with one move. In "Talent Show Bogus" Lindsay says her talent is being hot to which Tyler agrees. Chris then gives her a 3/10. She then is happy with that. In the next episode in "Boot Camp" Justin tricks Lindsay into getting out by faking that there was masscara on the ground. In "Fear Factors" Lindsay wonders where Chris is and Duncan agrees with her. Later, she states that she is afraid of G.I. Joe because he is muscular and violent. Lindsay comes face to face with G.I. Joe and gets scared and fails her challenge. In "Hot Kitchen" Lindsay asks what are the teams and Chris angrily explains that from a previous episode he made it Boys vs. Girls. He then tells Lindsay to get smarter. When the girls win, Lindsay is seen cheering with the other girls. In the next episode in "Pray for the Prey" Heather convinces Izzy, Gwen and Lindsay to vote Bridgette off next. Lindsay then gets shot by one of the boys. In "Sports Extravaganza Part I" Lindsay is one of two the other being Cody to be eliminated in the first challenge. Heather convinces Noah, Duncan, Owen, Izzy and Courtney to vote Lindsay off. When Lindsay is out, she reveals that she heard Heather telling people that. She then says that she denied that Heather was mean and always thought of her as a friend. Lindsay then curses Heather out in "Sports Extravaganza Part II" to where Izzy takes her place. In the next episode in "So You Think You Can Eat?" Lindsay quit when they were going to eat expired soup. At the elimination, Lindsay (along with the rest) voted Duncan out. In "Wheel...of...Disgust!" Lindsay has Bridgette's dare and has to stay on the surfboard for 3 minutes. She fails a milisecond before 3 minutes was over. In "Hide and Sneak" Lindsay is running and burns to flames as Noah is watching in shock. He then sees Lindsay running back like in the past and Lindsay asks what had happened. Lindsay in the end got herself out of the challenge. Lindsay was in the bottom two with Trent but got the final marshmellow. In "Losers Gone Wild" Duncan hesitated when picking and finally decided to vote Lindsay off. In the next episode in "Watch, Run and Catch!" Heather stated in the confessionals that she needed to ally with Lindsay somehow. Owen asks Lindsay if she had been standing in the same spot for the entire time and she says yes. In "Trial of Death Into The Rain!" Lindsay fails at catching the bunny when she discovers that it is evil. It then pushes her off the cliff. Tyler decides to work with Lindsay to get back to camp but she calls him Tony. He then questions if she forgot all about him. Tyler and Lindsay then gets close when going back to the cliff. Lindsay and Tyler then swims away from sharks, screaming. Both Tyler and Lindsay then runs all the way to Chris and makes a spot into the final 2. Linday said she would get a lifetime load of lipstick if she won in "Race To The Million Dollars." Tyler then said that if he won, he would take Lindsay out on an expensive date. Lindsay had Noah, Duncan, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Harold, Justin and Beth rooting for her. Tyler and Lindsay then engages in a final race around camp. Near the end, Lindsay is out of breath but gains the motivation to beat Tyler when Beth says that their is lip gloss at the finish line. Tyler then says he is glad to lose to Lindsay. Lindsay then wins the final marshmellow and wins Total Drama Island!